the walking dead adventures of Giovanni Carre
by XxXxKillerHoboXxXx
Summary: in a world where the dead walk and Giovanni has lost everything she meets up with the Atlanta group and the adventure begins. rating is set to change and no paring yet.


Description of Giovanni Carre

Height : 165cm (5'5)  
>wheight: 130lbs<br>looks : shoulder length red hair, blue eyes  
>Clothing : Season 1: jeans and t shirts runners<br>season 2: jeans and long sleaved shirts rolled up to elbows runners  
>season 3: leather jackets on top of t shirts and raw selvege denim knee high boots<br>season 4: same as Season 3  
>season 5: undecided<br>age : 17  
>hobbies : killing walkers, learning the cross bow, and running<p>

I do not own TWD that belongs to its creators but I do own my oc

when the world ends and you start to group up either with friends or strangers there is always questions to be asked and usually they are the same no matter who your with questions like 'what did you do before the world ended?' (babysat), 'do you have any family left?' (no.), 'how are you holding up?' (in shock still a little, mourning my family but hanging in there), then there is my personal favourite : 'where were you when the world went to shit?' and for me that one is always the easiest to answer. at the end of the world I was where you would usually find a seventeen year old girl on a hot day in September in hell... I mean school. I went to the public high school in the town of hapeville, GA **(A/N no i don't actually live there i just am using it for informational purposes so sorry if you read this and live there and i am getting the whole town wrong with stores and everything) **in the USA which is located 6.6 miles away from Atlanta, GA where the evac center was but i will get to that soon. anyway, as I was saying it was the middle of my 5th period which for me is Math and I was day dreaming instead of listening (which when I look back might have been the thing that saved me from getting trampled by frightened students) and saw on the road what looked like a couple making out and seeing that I blushed and was about to tune back into the teachers droning when I realized the lady was trying to push him away and when she succeeded she started running but he caught her and BIT her making blood spray and like a normal person I stood up and screamed backing away from my desk towards the door interrupting the teacher who yelled in a nasally voice "excuse me miss carre but i was teaching here and-" I cut her off yelling 'THERE IS A MAN OUT THERE _EATING _A WOMAN" which confused her and made all the students and her rush to the window while i not wanting to be in the class when all hell broke lose ran out the door and upon noticing i was the only one who had noticed so far and the class I just left was in shock I ran out the front doors and hoped that I wouldn't be noticed by any of the other monsters who had started to make themselves known in my brief bout of hysteria in the classroom rushing away from the school I thankfully made it to my house having only lived down the street from the school my whole life thankfully i found my eleven year old sister Felicia hiding in her room so I hid in the room with her to get my bearings and remember that my dad was working in Atlanta doing security would have to meet up with him there later hopefully because I tried to call him but he never answered,

my mom was at the daycare working that day called and thankfully she answered I frantically told her about what I saw and that she needed to get out of there apparently she already knew what was happening but was staying to try and get the 0-5 year olds out before she left to meet up with me and my sisters but just before she hung up I heard a scream in the background going "they got in! oh god help me!-" before the line went dead and I knew it was useless to hope that she would make it out alive but there was no time to mourn now I still had to get my eleven year old sister out of town hopefully alive. I started to give instructions to her to gather everything in the house that was useful like : canned food, the camping supply's down the hall, the first aid kit from the bathroom, and anything that can hold water and food and when she asked what I would be doing I grabbed the metal bat my dad keeps in the house encase of intruders. And say with a grin "I'm going to get us a vehicle come back for you then we are going shopping" but she doesn't grin back she looks really upset by what I have decided to do and tries to beg me to stay saying what if i die what would happen to her and I tell her in all seriousness that if I don't get the vehicle then she _will_ die and if i was not back in an hour to find a group and leave do not look back she reluctantly agreed and with tears in her eyes she started to do what I had instructed her to. So I leave the house and as I get outside it looked relatively clear just a few people getting eaten here and there and family's packing their worldly possessions into their vehicles to get the hell out of dodge I start running down the street looking for a van you know the ones that only have a front seat and a big space of nothing in the back I see one running with the door opened and abandoned 'perfect' I think and start to walk towards it not noticing the big fat zombie hobbling towards me and just as I go to get in I see it in the side mirror quickly turning around and wack it in the knees breaking them and as it was falling it fell on me trying to bite me my arms stated to get tired of trying to keep it away from me and the commotion drawing other zombies over I am just about to give up hope when all of a sudden a shadow falls over us and someone stabs it in the back of the head with a screwdriver and before i can thank the person they disappear so I shrug it off and quickly get in the vehicle driving away before the zombs can catch up with me.

I turn onto my street noticing it had fallen into chaos and hurry inside to find Felicia ready to go with everything I told her to get. we quickly load it up into the back of the van and clamber up into the front seat pulling out just as zombies were starting to notice the noise the vehicle was making and gather around us then driving as fast as we can through the town seeing people getting eaten and others yelling to us to help them but we ignore them knowing that first we need to look out for ourselves first then others when we are secure. we also see store windows having trashcans into them and people running out with money, jewelry, and anything else they thinks is valuable. as we are travelling out of the town we decide to go to the nearby Walmart and Felicia grabbing 2 carts me grabbing 3 tying them together with some rope we hurry into the store and seeing it was a shit show decide not to split up and we go first to the canned goods isle filling up 2 of the carts with any and all canned goods we could find as we are grabbing the cans we run into one of those things and i take the metal bat that I still had with me from my trip to get the van and start to smash it in the head right in front of Felicia who starts to cry because i guess it finally hit her that it was kill or be killed now, then after the dude was dead again we go to the bagged stuff and grabbing as many bags of bulk chips as possible also grabbing nuts because they make you feel full quicker and have protein in them filling up another cart with that thankfully not seeing another zombie, then going to the water and juice isle we fill up another cart with that, and lastly we go to the pharmacy isle and start shoving random pills and ointments into a cart as quick as possible with only having to fight with another girl for pain pills which I decide Isn't worth the fight and let her have them. during this whole thing I was feeling lucky that we had bypassed most of the zombs and fights that were breaking out we make it to the vehicle and load up all the stuff we got. we had done it! "we made it!" I cheer now onto the camping and hunting supply store this store was a lot worse because as we had just finished grabbing as much as was left (some knives, hatchets, a crossbow (yeah! I now just have to learn to use it), a few dozen bolts for it at random not knowing what is needed, a few tents, some sleeping bags, and a fishing pole) and had loaded it into the van with everything else when Felicia was grabbed by a zomb who had decided it wanted a snack and she was closest I couldn't get to her in time and she was BITTEN! crying i ran over to her side of the vehicle and killed the zombie that had bit her i went into hysterics and so was she but her final request was "Giovanni I need you to not let me become one of those, those _things_ I don't wanna die _I don't wanna! _but I don't want to be one of them more so please please do what you know needs to be done! after go to the evac camp find dad." I shake my head no but she begs and I can tell with the zombies coming closer I need to make the hard decision to kill one of the last bit of family I have so i do it but only because I know its for the best I cant let her become one of those things so I pull my arm back and drive the hunting knife into her skull get into the van and drive on autopilot all the way to the nearest gas station where I proceeded to fill up 10 jerry cans, the vans tank, I also grab 3 propane tanks for when I find a group to join. and after killing a few more zombies I drive like a bat outta hell,

when I finally get near Atlanta I see a giant line of cars trying to get in so I roll down my window and sit there and wait. I didn't have to wait long as it began to get dark I saw a sheriff coming up the road from where he was parked and I asked him if he knew anything and he said that his group was leaving the line as they saw that the evac center had been overrun and the rest of the city was well on its way to the same fate and (these are his words too) "because your a kid without a parent you should join us also who don't you abandon this vehicle and ride with dale (someone from his group) to the site" I rolled my eyes and agreed to go with them but denied the request of leaving the vehicle when asked why I said "because I have a big helpful surprise bin the back that you will want" also because now with the news that the city had been overrun there was no chance for my dad to be alive. as I followed this RV that was apart of his camp to the site we parked and set up a fire and he said to everyone to set up a tent and we would evaluate our rations in the morning we agreed and set up camp then went to bed in the morning Shane (that's the sheriffs name) went to go get food from the RV and check rations but before he could go there i told him to grab a few guys and see what i brought with me he said "I don't think a kid like you could bring much in way of rations so I don't need anybody to help" I said "suit yourself" and pull open the double doors and watched as his mouth dropped at my stash " t-dog, Glenn, anybody else that's not busy c'mere!" everybody came running to see what the commotion was I could see they were visibly happy to see the mountains of food, camping stuff, and fuel I had brought with me. "damn gurl how did you haul all that here with your skinny ass arms" whistled this dude named Merle Dixon "I didn't by myself my sister helped me but I lost her before I met Shane and joined up with you guys" "how did you lose her?" Lori (Shane's wife?) said "well we were at the camping supply store having just finished grabbing everything and were just about to leave when a walker (that's what I'm calling the zombies now) grabbed her and bit her. her last words to me "Giovanni I need you to not let me become one of those those _things_ I don't wanna die _I don't wanna! _but I don't want to be one of them more so please please do what you know needs to be done! after go to the evac camp find dad." " she was eleven and i obviously can't fulfill some of that because the evac camp and my dad are gone." I tell them then merle being the asshat that he is asks me "so did you kill her?" and I just nod tearfully getting some sad looks from the crowd gathered around me "anyway" I say "have fun sorting this out I just want to grab a few of the weapons for myself" and before officer asshat says anything like : you shouldn't have a weapon your just a kid" I grab a hunting knife, my metal bat, another sleeping bag, a backpack that was to be my shit show bag (a shit show bag is for when you have to leave in a hurry like if everything turns into a shit show and cant grab anything else) that had a can of soup, a few small bags of peanuts, a knife, a blanket, and some rope. I also grab the bolts and the crossbow to which Daryl (merles brother)says can you even load that? in a gruff voice, and I reply "that yes I can" even though that's a lie and he can see it but I guess he decides not to comment. And then life goes on here at the atlanta camp.

2 months later

it's been 2 months since we left the highway and not a lot has happened. we all got into a routine the woman did the cooking and laundry, the men kept watch, and merle and Daryl did the hunting. with all of us here it did not take long before we started running out of canned food and with only small game near the quarry where we are staying. but the new things that have happened besides the routine and is Daryl Dixon has taken me and my crossbow under his metaphorical wing. and by that I mean he saw me struggling to learn how to load and shoot it with the wrong bolts and silently showed me what I was doing wrong by taking the crossbow and bolts from me separating the right ones from the wrong ones and showing me how to properly load and shoot it. his only price he took all the bolts that I could not use in my crossbow for his. and Glenn who go's into walker infested Atlanta to get supply's when we need them. and that's all the new things that have happened so far. today Glenn has decided that its time to go back into Atlanta and Shane has told him he wants others going with him to "carry more food and to put signs up because they just got a person on the cb who says they are going into the city and we need to warn others that the city is lost" and Glenn reluctantly agrees that its a good idea and its decided that Glenn, t-dog, Andrea, Morales, merle and me. I am going because I reasoned with Daryl out hunting I have the most silent weapon and can shoot it so I should go encase there are only a few walkers and with all the guns there should be a silenter option that is not a knife or crowbar. and also I guess he agreed so he wouldn't have to have a 17 year old girl follow him around calling him names and whining about how unfair it was that she can't go. so anyway, I am allowed to go and am ecstatic so we load up into the vehicle we are taking and load up the signs the kids made so that they could feel useful as they cant go.

we drive to just outside the city put up the signs thankfully only killing one or two walkers before heading into the city. we get shopping being able to avoid the big herds that are in the city until we get to the department store then while the rest of us are silently killing walkers via crowbars and axes Merle being the dumbass that he is decides to shoot his gun off which alerts a horde nearby to where we are and by the time the horde gets to us we had barley blocked off the front doors and rush away to the roof so that they cant see us and try even harder than they are to get in. when we get t the roof Andrea and I whirl on him and start yelling things like "you dumbass redneck why the F do you think its a good idea to shoot you're F-ing gun when this is supposed to be a silent mission!" "you f-ing hillbilly what the F is going on in the empty air between your ears you call a brain!" to which he starts laughing (probably high right now he's that stupid) and yelling and saying "listen here sugar tits (Andrea) why don't you get the fuck off my ass and find me some food woman" Andrea just stands there open mouthed "and you jailbait" he turns on me "why don't you shut yer damn mouth! just sit down and shut up kiddies like you shouldn't even be here let alone be yelling at someone damn fucking older than you!" which shuts me up right quick and seeing that there would be no one else saying anything and he had shut me and Andrea up he walks over to the edge and starts pissing on the walkers beneath us (defiantly high) riling them up when suddenly we hear a horse and gun shots we all rush over to the noise and see some dumbass just getting into a tank while the walkers are taking down the horse. Glenn takes the radio out of his pocket and we hope that its on the right channel and there is one still in the tank and he says "Hey, you. Dumb ass. Hey, you in the tank. Cozy in there?


End file.
